Meds
by MiniatureWolfWhispers
Summary: Max postanawia zmienić rzeczywistość jeden, ostatni raz. Co może się stać, kiedy do Blackwell przybywa nowa uczennica, która również spróbuje zmienić bieg wydarzeń?


" _Max Caufield! Nie zapominaj o mnie!"  
_ " _Chloe!"_

 _Skoro moja moc przynosi same nieszczęścia… po co ją dostałam?  
W jakim celu?  
A może… a może moja moc nie czyni zła? Tylko sposób, w jaki jej używam?  
Czy to o to chodzi?  
A co jeśli… cofnęłabym czas i zażyczyła sobie… aby…_

 _...aby zmieniło się coś na tyle kluczowego, że mogłabym użyć moich mocy właściwie?_

~*~

Spacerowałam w pobliżu żeńskich dormitoriów. Było już po lekcjach i nie ukrywam, iż jestem zawiedziona tym faktem, ale cóż, nie dojechałam na czas do Arcadia Bay, więc musiałam obejść się smakiem. W sumie, całkiem mi to nie przeszkadza, nie przyjechałam tu by mieć lekcje z tym osławionym Markiem Jeffersonem aka starym hipsterem, po prostu rodzice wysłali mnie do "dobrej szkoły". Cudownie. Chociaż plus był taki, że nie musiałam znosić tych ciołków z mojej poprzedniej szkoły.

Zmierzałam spacerowym krokiem w stronę parkingu. Jak na październik, pogoda była całkiem przyjemna, toteż chodziłam bez kurtki. Zdążyłam już się rozpakować w swoim pokoju, więc nie martwiłam się o to. Wyszłam na wcześniej wspomniany parking i rozejrzałam się. Nie zauważyłam zbyt wielu osób, co mi odpowiadało. Usiadłam spokojnie obok jakiejś poddenerwowanej blondynki w różowej spódniczce, białej koszulce i granatowej kurtce.  
\- Cześć - powiedziałam dość nieśmiało. Niech przynajmniej jedna osoba nie myśli, że jestem pyskatą smarkulą.  
\- O, hej - odpowiedziała dziewczyna - Jesteś tu nowa? Nie widziałam cię wcześniej.  
\- Tak, tak… jestem Cassie Porter - wysiliłam się na uśmiech. Duh… chyba wyszedł naturalnie?  
\- Juliet Watson, miło poznać - dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech, szczerze o dziwo. Czyli nie spartoliłam.  
\- Mnie również miło - powiedziałam. Próbowałam być tak miła, jak tylko umiałam, więc starałam się raczej ograniczyć moje wypowiedzi. Mam tendencję do dość uszczypliwych i chamskich uwag. Bywa. Dalej siedziałyśmy z tą dziewczyną cicho. W sumie nie wiedziałam, po co tam siedzę i czemu nigdzie indziej nie pójdę, może to wina tego, że było tak ciepło, a ja mam lenistwo we krwi. Obserwowałam spokojnie otoczenie, wszystko było takie ciche i sielankowe. Kątem oka zobaczyłam jakąś dziewczynę o krótkich, brązowych włosach, która szła w stronę jakiegoś chłopaka. Chciał ją przytulić na powitanie, jednak ona szybko to skwitowała szybkim podziękowaniem za pożyczenie pendrive'a. Biedny koleś, najwyraźniej utknął we friendzone. Westchnęłam cicho. Tsa, nie powinnam była patrzeć na niego z góry, mnie nawet friendzone nie był dany. Niezbyt podobam się facetom, nie wiem, może nie jestem jakoś specjalnie szkaradna, ale wszyscy fajni chłopcy mają tendencję do wycofywania się, kiedy dziewczyna jest wredna i pyskata. Sielankę przerwał jakiś bufon, który wszedł z buciorami w paradę owej dwójce przyjaciół i zaczął się srać, nie wiem o co. Jak ja nienawidzę takich… takich dupków. Przez takich typków prawie wylądowałam w psychiatryku, więc raczej moja nienawiść była całkiem uzasadniona.  
\- Co to za idiota? - spytałam blondynkę siedzącą obok mnie.  
\- To taki bogaty dupek, jego rodzice są praktycznie właścicielami tej szkoły… jeżeli jeszcze ci życie miłe, lepiej się nie wtrącaj - odpowiedziała Juliet. Tego ostatniego już nie słuchałam, złość we mnie wezbrała. Wstałam i podeszłam do całej tej afery szybkim krokiem. Ten bufon właśnie obkładał biednego zfriendzone'owanego chłopaka, a krótkowłosa dziołcha odjeżdżała właśnie samochodem z jakąś inną dziołchą. Nie myśląc wiele objęłam go w pasie i odciągnęłam z całej siły, a następnie puściłam, idiota znalazł się na chodniku.  
\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! - wyrzuciłam z siebie, gdyby nie to, że mam budyń zamiast mięśni, byłabym gotowa mu przyłożyć. Szybko pożałowałam swojej buty, blondyn szybko się podniósł i chwycił za nadgarstki, mordując spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie wiesz, z kim zadzierasz! - wrzasnął.  
\- Dokładnie, nie wiem - odpowiedziałam, nieco zbita z tropu. W istocie, nie znałam jego nazwiska. Wiedziałam tylko, że jest dupkiem, do tego bogatym. Z jego twarzy zniknęła złość, a pojawiła się dezorientacja.  
\- Jak to? Wszyscy mnie tu znają! - w jego tonie głosu słychać było, że naprawdę nie wiedział, jak się do tego odnieść. Ha, wreszcie ktoś zrzucił mu koronę z głowy.  
\- Tak to, nie znam cię. Jestem nowa w Blackwell. Wiem tylko, że jesteś cholernym idiotą, dupkiem i brutalem. Do tego szowinistyczną świnią. A teraz, puścisz mnie?! - raz jeszcze uniosłam głos. On jednak zacisnął jeszcze mocniej palce na moich nadgarstkach i wpatrywał się we mnie, jak w istotę z innej planety. W dość negatywnym tego znaczeniu. Syknęłam cicho z bólu, trzymał mnie nieco za mocno.  
\- Raczysz się odsunąć?! - warknęłam, a potem kopnęłam go między nogi. Taki odruch… ups? Ten kretyn już miał podbiec mi przyłożyć, ale w tamtym momencie zjawił się ochroniarz z Blackwell. No i cała trójka skończyła w gabinecie dyrektora.


End file.
